


thaw

by MeinongsJungleBook



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Curses, F/M, Falling In Love, Poetry, injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinongsJungleBook/pseuds/MeinongsJungleBook
Summary: The fires of love can melt a frozen heart.





	thaw

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [frozen heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949505) by [inkteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkteller/pseuds/inkteller). 

> Written for the Windscream Week prompts "Fanwork inspired by Fanwork" and "Humanformers".
> 
> This probably isn't going if to make a whole lot of sense unless you've read "frozen heart", but if you're reading windscream fic but you haven't already had a crack at "frozen heart" then _wut u doin'_.

A curse to choke life from the land,

Barren and parched,

No rains grace it with relief.

A curse to keep love from his heart,

Frozen and empty,

No warmth to grant it relief. 

Death calls upon life,

Cold and ice draws in heat and fire,

Opposites spiral inwards and merge,

Becoming the engine of a raging storm,

The raging chaos of change.

The soul is the basis of being,

The heart is the gate of the soul,

What passes through the heart,

Helps the soul take its shape,

The gate to his being is frozen shut,

But she is fire.

As in the Heavens so below,

The celestial dance above,

Maps out the fate of those beneath,

And the dramas of the gods on high,

Mirror the intrigues of the mortals down low.

So they move as players and pawns,

Manipulation and marriage manoeuvres in the game,

Trust a technique that takes longer to learn,

But the truth of themselves becoming known all the same.

The forces of life and death combined,

Manipulate the movement of blood and bile,

And just as putrid pus is coaxed from a wound,

The tendrils of infection that choke his heart,

Loosen their grip as she grips his hand.

War is a feast for trauma and death,

But even war itself must one day die,

And cities that fall can once again rise,

And yield a feast for the people instead.

Warmth has many hearths,

From the contrary kindness of cats,

To the promise of yellow and orange blooms,

Soaking up the early-morning sun.

As quartz amplifies life magic,

So does love amplify life’s warmth,

As the city’s hidden heart may reveal itself,

So may ice crack to show his frozen heart,

Thawed by the fiery forge of love.

The ice breaks with the curse,

And when it melts away,

Rain and tears can finally fall.


End file.
